


For Your Entertainment

by L_Greene



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing, bottom!Rufioh, dom!Rufioh, fuck my life, god help me this was supposed to be a oneshot but it won't be, lots of kinky sex, some plot but mostly porn, sub!Horuss, top!Horuss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Greene/pseuds/L_Greene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Rufioh is a model and Horuss plays baseball for the San Francisco Giants because there is not enough of these cuties. Originally supposed to be a oneshot before I lost control of my life. E for language and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

There was absolutely nothing better than drifting awake after a lazy, post-coital nap and discovering that your partner was still there. Rufioh smiled to himself and snuggled in under Horuss's arm, letting his fingertips skim across the other man's skin. His arm was cool to the touch, but everything felt cool to Rufioh since his body temperature was slightly higher than normal. It was probably why Horuss had pulled so close to him in the first place—heat rolled off Rufioh in waves. He'd once remarked that it was like sleeping with a space heater.

A pleasant, strained ache had settled into Rufioh's muscles while he slept. Sex with Horuss tended to be a workout, but he preferred it that way. He didn't like to be bored in bed and Horuss knew just how to entertain him. It worked out well, especially since Horuss wasn't exactly out-of-shape.

Rufioh had lost count of the times he'd practically worshiped Horuss's body. He was tall, lean, and wiry, toned without being bulky from years of baseball and track in high school and college, and now professional baseball. Rufioh thought he was perfect, his body strong and soothing and _right_. It didn't hurt that Horuss redefined the expression "hung like a horse," either.

"What are you thinking about?" Horuss's voice was a low, soothing rumble against Rufioh's back.

"Sorry, doll. I didn't know you were awake."

"It's alright." Horuss pressed his lips to the top of Rufioh's neck, sending shivers through his body. "Did you sleep well?" He kept his mouth against Rufioh's skin, and Rufioh had to close his eyes and focus on his breathing to keep from getting too turned on, but he just loved morning sex and Horuss wasn't doing much to keep his mind off it.

"Mm-hmm." As if on cue, he felt a yawn coming on and stretched, the vertebrae in his back popping out of stiffness. Once he'd settled back into Horuss's arms, he asked, "What about you, doll?"

"Well enough. I have no cause to complain."

Rufioh grinned. He was absolutely sure that Horuss wasn't referring to the previous night's sexual Olympics (not Horuss, who seldom cursed and probably had never even _thought_ a sexual innuendo in his entire life), but he let his own thoughts wander there anyway. He certainly hoped he hadn't left any cause for complaint. "Good to know. What time is it, anyway?"

Horuss made a _hmm_ sound and half-turned, presumably to look at the clock on his nightstand. "It's seven-twelve. Do you have work this morning?"

Rufioh shook his head and grinned, unseen by Horuss. "No, I don't work at all today. What about you?" His mind began sprinting over ideas that would keep them entertained until well into the afternoon and he hoped Horuss would say no so he could try out a few of them.

"Unfortunately, I do, all afternoon. I have to be at the field at eleven."

"Hmm." That still left three and a half hours with eighteen—probably closer to seventeen now—minutes for Horuss to shower and make it to work on time. He could work with that.

"What are you thinking?" Horuss asked again, this time sounding more stern, as if he knew full well what Rufioh was thinking.

His grin widened. "Just that we have some time to kill, that's all." He wiggled his hips suggestively, grinding his ass against Horuss's junk. Sometimes, he could be a little dense and not realize that Rufioh was actively hitting on him. It was better to be blunt. Subtlety didn't always get the anticipated reaction.

Of course, since both of them were completely naked, Rufioh could tell that, this time at least, Horuss caught his drift.

"I see," Horuss said evenly, but his voice had dropped half an octave and his dick was already half-hard against Rufioh's butt. "And am I to assume that you've thought about ways to pass that time?" Then again, Horuss was a master at cracking deadpan jokes. His sense of humor, while nowhere near as filthy as Rufioh's, was still razor-sharp.

"Something like that." He skimmed his fingers lightly over Horuss's arm again and waited for a moment. "Wanna hear?"

"My anticipation is mounting with every passing second."

_That's not the only thing getting mounted._ Instead of answering, Rufioh turned in Horuss's arms, shooting him the most charming smile he could muster at this ungodly hour.

Horuss's lips quirked up in a returning smile and he brushed back a lock of Rufioh's red-tipped hair. Rufioh always melted a little when he saw that smile. It was an unforced smile, one that had hinted past carefully-guarded words that Horuss was crazy about him—it told Rufioh months before Horuss himself did just how in love Horuss was with him. It was the automatic smile that graced his face the first time they ever locked eyes, the same smile he wore whenever they saw each other for the first time of the day.

He loved seeing Horuss smile like that.

"Well?" Horuss asked, still smiling at him.

Rufioh blinked. "Well, what?"

Horuss's smile turned mischievous. "Do I really distract you that much?"

_Whoops._ He chuckled and lightly fingered Horuss's hair. It was long, falling halfway down his back when it was unbound, and just perfect for Rufioh to grab onto when Horuss _did_ have it tied back. Even with it loose, it had just enough thickness to make pulling on it worth it. He really liked Horuss's hair. "Ask me the question again. I'll get it right this time."

"You said you had ideas for how to pass the time and asked if I wanted to hear your suggestions."

"Oh, right." Rufioh slid on his best "come-hither" look and moved over Horuss, straddling his hips. "Well, my favorite idea..." He leaned forward to brush his lips against Horuss's ear. "...involves me..." He nibbled on Horuss's earlobe for a moment. Against his ass, Rufioh felt Horuss's dick jump and he chuckled softly, taking care to keep his voice low with just the right mix of confidence and seduction. "...shoving your cock up my ass..." He grinned when Horuss let out a faint groan, his strong fingers sliding from his knees to his thighs to settle on his waist. Being lewd generally was the ideal way to earn Horuss's ire, but in bed, it had quite the opposite effect. "...and riding it until you can't keep from screaming my name," he finished, punctuating his thought with a bite to Horuss's neck. "How's that sound, doll?"

The bigger man groaned, his hands starting to rub Rufioh's sides, and _fuck_ , but he loved that kind of attention. "It sounds most agreeable," Horuss finally murmured, causing Rufioh to grin. His adorable little deadpan lover, so serious-seeming until you realized that a good third of what he said was just a well-crafted disguise for his dry humor. Rufioh still hadn't gotten tired of breaking down those sturdily-constructed walls of stoicism that surrounded him—one of his favorite things to do was work him over until he was a panting, trembling mess. It was a bit of a power turn-on because of how much bigger Horuss was than him, but the fact that he had the ability to turn this big, strong man into a puddle of needy goo was quite an ego-booster.

"Bangarang," he murmured with a grin, rocking against him. It was a stupid word, one he only used when he was deliberately teasing Horuss, but it was still fun to say.

He pitched to the side and groped for the nightstand on Horuss's side of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lubricant from the top and a condom from in the drawer. They were always well-stocked on both fronts. He flipped up the cap on the bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips with a wink at Horuss.

His boyfriend's eyes never left him as Rufioh reached behind himself and slipped two fingers into his ass. He was still a little worked open from last night so he didn't have to start with one, but he let out a pointed moan anyway and arched his back, closing his eyes. It was all for show, all to get Horuss practically drooling over him. "Oh, God," he breathed, circling his hips slowly and deliberately against Horuss's hardening dick. "Can't wait to ride you, doll..."

The baseball player's nails dug into the skin of his thighs, the sharp pain sending white-hot bolts of desire through him. Rufioh didn't specifically _ask_ to get hurt during sex, but if they drew blood or he ended up bruised, he didn't complain. He loved the feeling of Horuss just being _there_ with him.

He slid his fingers in deeper and brushed against his prostate, and his whole body jolted in response; he moaned sharply, and this time, it wasn't just for show.

He felt one of Horuss's hands leave his thigh and he smacked it, keeping his eyes closed. "Put that hand back right where it was," he growled. Horuss's cock gave another twitch beneath him and he put his hand back on Rufioh's leg, causing him to smile inwardly. Horuss _loved_ being bossed around, too. He was a natural sub in bed. "Good. Keep them there."

"Ok—"

"And don't talk, either."

Horuss shut up. Rufioh's internal smirk widened.

He pushed a third finger in next to the other two and spread them. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and began thrusting, moaning softly. His own dick twitched in interest and he rocked against Horuss. "Mm, _God_ , babe... gonna feel so good..." He heard Horuss let out the smallest of gasps and an idea began forming in his head, a sure way to keep breaking down Horuss's walls. "Fuck, doll, this feels amazin'... Jesus, I bet I could come just like this..." Horuss shifted slightly beneath him and Rufioh knew he had his undivided attention now. "Wouldn't even need to ride your cock, just gotta think about it... oh, _fuck_ , doll, how about that? What if I just— _oh_ , yeah—pleasure myself thinkin' about your fat cock an'—mm, _fuck—_ an' don't actually let you fuck me?"

Horuss gave a distressed whimper and Rufioh felt a surge of pride. "Please don't—" Horuss started, but Rufioh cut him off with a light smack to his chest with his free hand. This was taking a turn he hadn't expected, but Horuss brought out his inner freak without intending to.

"I _said_ , don't talk," Rufioh said. He half-opened his eyes and raked his nails sharply along the baseball player's collarbone, taking care to avoid the bow-and-arrow tattoo Horuss had above his heart. Maybe the scratch was a mistake, though—Horuss's teammates on the Giants didn't know he was involved with anyone. They didn't even know he liked men. Only his family and close friends were aware. To everyone else, he was firmly in the closet.

It was the only point of contention with them. Rufioh fully believed in living his life in the open, naysayers be damned. Not being able to tell his own coworkers that he was fucking a major league baseball player was maddening, especially after what happened with him and Damara...

He forced that unpleasant thought out of his mind. That was over. He was here with Horuss right now. He was teasing Horuss and quite clearly driving him crazy with desire. It was enough to bring him back. "If you're gonna be a good boy, I'll let you fuck me. But if you insist on talkin' after I told you _twice_ not to..." He made a big show of arching his back, driving his fingers in deeper, and massaging his prostate. " _Oh, God...!_ " He was rock-hard by now, and he couldn't keep his free hand from trailing across his dick. Torturing Horuss was, in its own way, torture for him, too. "I'll just finish myself off like this an' blow my load on your face. So you gonna keep talkin'?" he finished.

Horuss shook his head quickly, biting his lips.

"Good." Rufioh gently slipped out his fingers and grabbed the condom from where he'd dropped it next to Horuss. He tore open the package with his teeth, tossed the wrapper aside (Horuss grimaced when it fell on the floor, but he wasn't stupid enough to say anything about it), and slid down Horuss's body before coming to rest just above his knees. He grinned up at him and leaned over Horuss's erection, licking his lips. Horuss moaned softly and closed his brightly blue eyes, causing Rufioh to tilt his head in annoyance.

"Hey." He smacked Horuss's thigh. "Eyes on me. If you can't see me, that's cheatin'."

Horuss's eyes obediently opened up again.

"That's better." Rufioh ran his nails up Horuss's leg to his hip, licking his lips again. With a quick glance up, he gently licked at the head of Horuss's cock. Horuss whined and his hips bucked; he blushed and looked like he expected to be chastised, but Rufioh figured he'd at least earned that. He rolled the condom onto Horuss's dick without comment and reached for the lubricant again.

"You wanna fuck me, doll?" he asked softly, pouring a palmful in his hand and starting to coat Horuss's stiff cock. "You wanna shove your monster dick up my hot, tight ass?"

Horuss clenched his fist in the sheets beneath him, swallowed hard, and nodded. A few beads of sweat were already rolling down his temples and it took all of Rufioh's self-control not to melt. Even though Horuss was bigger and stronger than him, he managed to look far more vulnerable than he ever could. "That's what I thought." He gave Horuss's cock a playful squeeze, and Horuss full-on moaned.

Rufioh moved back up, lightly stroking his boyfriend's dick, and settled back on Horuss's hips. "Mm, babe, you're gonna feel so good..." He rubbed his ass across Horuss's erection and smirked when a groan rumbled out of his chest. "But I had to tell you twice not to talk, an' you closed your eyes. You've been a bad boy." To emphasize his point, he grabbed his own cock and began masturbating, closing his eyes. "Might just... _fuck_ , let you suffer."

Horuss let out a needy whine, silently begging.

Rufioh's hand stilled and his smirk widened. "Then again, how can I argue with _that_?" He positioned Horuss's cock against his entrance and let the moment stretch until he was sure Horuss was about to sob. Then he finally let Horuss's dick breach him, and an involuntary moan escaped him. Even three fingers hadn't been quite enough to stretch him sufficiently, but he liked the burn as Horuss pushed deeper, grazing his prostate and sending another pleasured shudder through him. It was nearly enough to send him over the edge already. _Can't come yet—we just started._ He closed his eyes and thought about his brother's druggie of a boyfriend, and that was enough to calm him slightly.

Horuss's hands found their way back to his thighs and he squeezed. Rufioh's head fell back and he grabbed the headboard of the four-poster bed to keep himself upright. The bed style had been intentional—sometimes he had to tie Horuss down to have his fun (although sometimes Horuss would agree to tie him down, too). Now it gave him something to hold onto, a way for him to keep less of his weight on his knees and ride Horuss hard. He rocked his hips, letting Horuss slide almost completely out of him before he slammed back down.

"Rufioh... oh, God..." Horuss breathed.

Instead of condemning him for talking without permission, Rufioh just grinned. He wasn't cursing yet, but the only time he ever let out the string of profanities that Rufioh _knew_ he kept bottled up was when he was close to coming. He was getting there already, which was unsurprising, considering the amount of foreplay and sexual frustration they'd already built up. "Feel good, doll?" he asked, gyrating his hips.

Horuss nodded numbly and ran his fingers further up Rufioh's thighs, settling them against his ass. Rufioh closed his eyes for a minute and slowed his rhythm. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from moving too fast. Horuss was starting to pant out soft words, little praises that had Rufioh's toes curling, and it was becoming readily apparently that his control over the situation was slipping. Not that it was a bad thing—it just meant things were ending. He could talk a big game and usually keep Horuss pretty well under control, but sometimes he got too caught up in the feeling of the bigger man's cock hitting all the right spots inside him and he began shaking and forgot that he was supposed to be the one dominating even as he continued.

Horuss didn't seem to mind, though. He met every one of Rufioh's thrusts with a rock of his hips, and Rufioh clenched down, almost managing to choke back a moan. To his satisfaction, though, Horuss didn't even try—his moan was loud, echoing off every flat surface of their bedroom. Instinctively, Rufioh started moving faster, tightening his grip on the headboard, groaning when Horuss's nails sank into flesh of his ass.

"Oh, God," Horuss whined, "Rufioh, you— _fuck_...!"

Rufioh trembled. He loved it, absolutely loved it when Horuss swore. It was something he did so rarely, and it reminded him that Horuss was, in fact, human and not some baseball-playing demigod he shared a bed with. He moaned again, but not before Horuss's hips bucked up particularly hard. He was getting close and Rufioh would have been a bit upset if _he_ didn't also feel the low heat simmering under his skin rushing closer to the surface, pooling deep in his stomach. He wouldn't last much longer if they kept this up, but it was too late to slow down. Sweat dripped from Horuss's hairline in rivulets and his eyes, nearly unnaturally blue against his dark skin, slid closed again and his whole body seemed to be tightening in anticipation. He gave three quick, hard thrusts up into Rufioh before he cried out, driving his cock in deep, and then Rufioh's head fell back.

He closed his eyes, his hand on his cock, and he thrust into his hand, biting his lip hard as he rode out his orgasm. He saw stars, he saw the cosmos that seemed to be reflecting back from Horuss's eyes, he saw constellations flickering through his vision in waves and realized he was nearly screaming. It shouldn't have surprised him—he was the more vocal of the two of them—but he hadn't expected to feel this shattered and complete all at once.

Then again, he never did.

He slumped over Horuss and buried his face in the crook of his neck. His lover's skin was soaked with sweat, but Rufioh seldom cared under normal circumstances and cared less right now. He gently lifted his hips to slide Horuss's softening cock out of him and lightly bit at his neck. He wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around Horuss and and fall back asleep, but they both needed showers now and anyway, Horuss was already peeling off the condom and tying it at the top. With a small sigh, Horuss rolled out of bed and threw away the condom, and then went to hunt for the wrapper. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on Rufioh's nightstand and wiped the come off his chest and tossed it all in the trash.

"I'm going to shower," Horuss said, coming back and sitting on the edge of Rufioh's side of the bed. He leaned down and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Rufioh's lips.

"Hurry up," Rufioh grumbled. "When you come back, you're staying and cuddling with me until ten. You're not allowed to leave before then."

Horuss grinned and shook his head, his long hair rippling. "It's already nine-thirty, love. I'm afraid there won't be much cuddling."

Rufioh groaned and crossed his arms, channeling his inner five-year-old. "That's why you _hurry the fuck up_."

"Language," Horuss chastised gently, his smile still in place. "I'll be back shortly."

Rufioh huffed as Horuss stood up and went to the bathroom. Once his boyfriend was out of sight, though, he grinned. He was nice and sore again and he'd left his own marks on Horuss.

Let him try to explain away _that_ one in the locker room.


End file.
